Killian Jones
| episodenanzahl = 15 | darsteller = | sprecher = }} Captain Hook, auch bekannt unter seinem Geburtsnamen Killian Jones, ist ein Hauptcharakter aus Once Upon a Time. Hook basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Charakter aus J.M. Barries Peter Pan. Geschichte Vor dem Fluch Killian Jones trifft Milah in einer Taverne, wo er sie mit Geschichten seiner Abenteuer unterhält. Als ihr Mann Rumpelstilzchen hinzukommt, kommentiert Jones, dass er größer sei als von Milah beschrieben. Am nächsten Tag sieht es so aus, als haben Jones und seine Crew Milah entführt. Rumpelstilzchen betritt sein Schiff und bittet ihn, Milah freizulassen. Jones sagt, er würde sie gehen lassen, wenn Rumpelstilzchen sich mit ihm duelliert und gegen ihn gewinnt. Rumpelstilzchen will nicht kämpfen und muss ohne seine Frau gehen. Jahre später wird Jones in der Nähe der Taverne in einer Gasse von einem Bettler angerempelt. Jones macht sich über ihn lustig und nennt ihn ein Krokodil. Der Bettler nimmt seine Kapuze ab und enthüllt, dass er Rumpelstilzchen, auch bekannt als der Dunkle, ist. Er fragt nach Milah und Jones täuscht zuerst vor, sie nicht zu kennen und behauptet dann, dass sie gestorben sei. Rumpelstilzchen fordert Jones zum Duell auf, gibt ihm aber Zeit, seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Später besiegt Rumpelstilzchen Jones im Duell und möchte ihm das Herz herausreißen, wird aber von Milah gestoppt. Sie bietet ihm eine magische Bohne an, wenn er sie und Jones am Leben lässt. Außerdem enthüllt sie, dass sie Jones liebt. Am nächsten Tag trifft Rumpelstilzchen Jones und Milah auf dem Schiff. Milah zeigt ihm die Bohne und wirft sie dann Jones zu. Als sie sagt, dass sie Rumpelstilzchen nie geliebt hat, reißt er ihr das Herz heraus und zerquetscht es. Sie stirbt in Jones' Armen. Rumpelstilzchen verlangt nach der Bohne, aber Jones weigert sich, sie ihm zu geben. Rumpelstilzchen schlägt ihm die Hand ab, in der er die Bohne vermutet. Jones hebt einen Haken vom Boden auf und rammt ihn Rumpelstilzchen in die Brust, was diesem jedoch nicht schadet. Rumpelstilzchen verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke und lässt den Haken zurück, mit dem Jones seine Hand ersetzt. Er bestattet Milah auf See und wirft dann die Bohne, die er in seiner anderen Hand hielt, ins Meer. Dann bricht er mit seiner Crew zu einem Land der ewigen Jugend auf – das Nimmerland. („ “) Irgendwann später kehrt Hook in den Zauberwald zurück und bricht in den Palast der Bösen Königin ein, um von Belle zu erfahren, wie er Rumpelstilzchen töten kann. Als Sie ihm keine Antwort geben kann, möchte er sie töten, doch die Böse Königin hindert ihn daran, da sie Belle noch braucht. Sie informiert Hook darüber, dass sie einen Fluch heraufbeschwören will, der sie alle in ein Land ohne Magie bringen wird, wo Rumpelstilzchen leichter zu besiegen wäre. Im Gegenzug für diese Information beauftragt sie Hook mit Jeffersons Hut ins Wunderland zu reisen, um ihrer Mutter Cora das Herz herauszureißen. Dafür belegt sie Hooks Haken mit einem Zauber, der es ihm ermöglichen soll, das Herz einer Person zu nehmen. Captain Hook reist ins Wunderland und wird vor die Herzkönigin gebracht. Sie fragt ihn über den Herzbuben, warum er gekommen ist und er erklärt, dass er eine Frau namens Cora sucht. Sie enthüllt ihre Identität und Hook versucht mit seinem Haken, ihr Herz herauszureißen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie keines hat. Cora lacht und offenbart, dass sie als Herzkönigin ihr eigenes Herz nicht an einem Ort lassen würde, an den man leicht dran kommt. Sie stößt ihre Hand in seine Brust und packt sein Herz, womit sie ihn zwingt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er erzählt, dass Regina ihn geschickt hat, um sie zu töten. Cora reißt sein Herz nicht heraus und sagt, dass er ihr dabei helfen soll, ins Märchenland zu gelangen, damit sie Reginas Herz herausreißen kann. Außerdem informiert sie ihn darüber, dass der Dunkle Fluch, den Regina entfesseln möchte, das Gedächtnis von jedem löscht, der nach Storybrooke geht, somit auch Hooks. Hook bringt die scheinbar tote Cora zu Regina. Regina gesteht vor dem Leichnam, dass sie ihre Mutter immer noch liebt und dass sie nicht riskieren kann, dass sie mit nach Storybrooke kommt, weil Liebe eine Schwäche ist. Regina legt eine Rose zu ihr und lässt sie dann allein. Hook betritt den Raum und fragt Cora, warum sie nicht Reginas Herz genommen hat. Cora erwidert, dass sich die Pläne geändert haben und dass sie sich vor Reginas Fluch schützen müssen. Als der Fluch sich Hook und Cora nähert, errichtet Cora ein magisches Schutzschild, dass ein Gebiet des Märchenlandes – darunter auch Auroras Palast und die Zufluchtsstätte – vor dem Fluch bewahrt. In diesem Gebiet wird 28 Jahre lang die Zeit still stehen bis der Fluch gebrochen wird. Sie sagt dass sie sobald sie erwacht ist zu ihrer Tochter gehen und ihr im Augenblick der größten Not helfen werde. („ “) Nach dem Fluch Im gegenwärtigen Märchenland zeigt Cora Captain Hook die Asche des Schranks. Er fragt, ob sie damit in die andere Welt reisen können und Cora antwortet, dass es ein Anfang sei. Hook antwortet, dass Cora damit ihre Tochter wiedersehen und er ein Krokodil häuten wird. („ “) Aurora entdeckt Hook unter einem Leichenhaufen. Er versucht, die vier Frauen hereinzulegen, indem er behauptet, er hätte Coras Angriff auf das Lager überlebt, indem er sich unter den Toten versteckt hätte. Emma glaubt ihm nicht, hält ein Messer an seine Kehle und sagt, dass sie die Wahrheit hören will, da sie erkennen könne, wenn jemand lügt. Sie bindet ihn an einen Baum und pfeift, um die Oger anzulocken. Hook enthüllt seine wahre Identität. Er sagt, dass er mit Cora zusammengearbeitet hat, sich aber Emma und ihrem Team anschließen möchte. Er erzählt Emma, dass er einen Weg nach Storybrooke kenne und sie möchte wissen, warum er dorthin möchte. Er erklärt, dass er Rumpelstilzchen stellen will, der seine Hand nahm. Emma schneidet ihn frei und er führt sie zu einer Bohnenstange, die in den Himmel führt. Hook erklärt, dass sich oben ein magischer Kompass befindet, sie aber erst an dem Riesen vorbei müssen. („ “) Hook erzählt, dass diese Bohnenstange und der Riese die letzten davon seien. Er enthüllt, dass er einen Gegenzauber von Cora hat, mit dem zwei von ihnen nach oben klettern können. Zusammen mit Emma klettert er nach oben. Während ihrer Klettertour fragt Hook Emma nach ihrer Vergangenheit. Er erkennt, dass sie ein Waisenkind ist, da er einige Zeit in Gesellschaft der Verlorenen Jungs verbracht hat und deshalb andere Waisen erkennen könne. Er fragt sie, ob sie schon einmal verliebt war und sie verneint. Die beiden kommen im Reich der Riesen an. Er erzählt ihr, dass ein Mann namens Jack eine Invasion ins Riesenreich anführte, bei der alle Riesen bis auf einen starben. Emma fragt ihn nach seiner Tätowierung des Namen Milah und erkennt, dass Rumpelstilzchen mehr als nur seine Hand genommen hat. Sie gibt zu, dass sie auch einmal verliebt gewesen ist. Hook benutzt einen Menschenknochen, um gegen ein großes Metallschild zu schlagen, damit der Riese aus seinem Versteck kommt. Der Riese stürmt heraus und sieht Hook. Dieser lockt ihn in Emmas Nähe und sie wirft ihm das Schlafpulver, das ihr Mulan gegeben hat, ins Gesicht, was ihn in einen Schlaf versetzt. Die beiden gehen in das Versteck des Riesen, das mit vielen Schätzen gefüllt ist. Hook lässt sich ablenken, aber Emma ist nur an dem Kompass interessiert. Die beiden finden das Skelett von Jack, dem Riesentöter, und dessen Schwert. Als Emma etwas entdeckt, das der Kompass sein könnte, wacht der Riese auf und stürmt zornig in das Versteck. Dabei fallen Steine von der Decke, unter denen Hook begraben wird. Nachdem Emma den Riesen besiegt, aber am Leben gelassen hat, und er sie dafür gehen lässt, befreit Emma Hook unter den Felsbrocken und zeigt ihm den Kompass. Er streckt seine Hand danach aus, aber Emma packt ihn wieder ein. Sie kettet Hook fest, da sie ihm nicht vertraut, und einen Vorsprung braucht. Er ruft ihr hinterher, dass sie ihn freilassen soll. („ “) Später klettert Hook allein die Bohnenstange hinunter und wird auf dem Boden von Cora konfrontiert. Sie erwähnt, dass er den Gegenzauber von ihr gestohlen hat und er behauptet, dass er geplant hätte, ihr den Kompass zu bringen. Sie sieht es dennoch als Verrat an, will ihn aber nicht töten, sondern zurücklassen, so dass er sich nicht an Rumpelstilzchen rächen kann. Er will sie angreifen, aber sie verschwindet in einer Wolke. Später weckt Hook Aurora in ihrer Gefängniszelle und befreit sie. Sie fragt, warum er sie gehen lässt und er entgegnet, dass er gegen Cora arbeitet. Er sagt Aurora, sie solle Emma eine Nachricht von ihm überbringen und ihr sagen, dass sein Deal noch stehe und er ihr immer noch helfen wolle. Nachdem Aurora geflohen ist, kommt Cora in die Zelle und findet Hook vor. Sie fesselt ihn an die Wand und kündigt an, dass sie ihn nun töten müsse. Er entgegnet, dass sie ihm lieber danken solle, da er ihr ein Geschenk gebracht habe. Kurz darauf belauscht Cora Aurora und ihre Gefährten durch Auroras Herz und kontrolliert ihre Worte. Cora ist beeindruckt, dass Hook ein Herz genommen hat. Er fragt sie, ob sie nun zusammen nach Storybrooke gehen können und sie erklärt sich einverstanden. („ “) Mit Auroras Herz zwingt Cora Aurora, sich selbst, Mulan, Emma und Mary Margaret in Rumpelstilzchens alter Gefängniszelle einzusperren. Als die anderen Aurora konfrontieren, enthüllt Cora, dass sie Auroras Herz besitzt und sie damit kontrollieren kann und Hook enthüllt, dass er derjenige ist, der es gestohlen hat. Er stellt Emma zur Rede, weil sie ihn im Reich des Riesen zurückgelassen hat und geht dann mit Cora. Die beiden gehen zum Nostos-See, um mit der Asche des Schranks ein Portal herzustellen. Hook wirft dafür die Asche ins Wasser, aber als er und Cora sich auf die Reise vorbereiten, taucht Mary Margaret mit Emma und Mulan auf und schießt ihnen mit einem Pfeil den Kompass aus den Händen. Er und Emma kämpfen um den Kompass, während Mulan mit Cora kämpft und Mary Margaret Pfeile schießt. Cora verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke, wobei der Beutel mit Auroras Herz beinahe in das Portal fällt. Hook gelingt es, den Beutel gerade noch rechtzeitig zu fangen und wirft ihn Mulan zu, damit diese Aurora das Herz zurückgeben kann. Mulan bringt es zu Aurora zurück, während die anderen weiter kämpfen. Emma gelingt es, den Kompass wieder an sich zu nehmen und Hook k.o. zu schlagen. Nachdem sich das Portal hinter Emma und Mary Margaret geschlossen hat, ist Cora enttäuscht darüber, dass ihr Plan misslungen ist, doch Hook zeigt ihr, dass er eine verbrauchte Zauberbohne hat und erinnert sie daran, dass das Wasser des Sees die Bohne wiederherstellen kann. Er wirft die Bohne in den See und erschafft damit ein Portal nach Storybrooke. Während Emma und Mary Margaret mit ihren Freunden zu Granny's Diner gehen, um ihre Rückkehr zu feiern, taucht Hooks Schiff mit Hook und Cora im Hafen von Storybrooke auf. („ “) Nachdem Hook die Sachen von Baelfire geklaut hat, versucht Belle ihn aufzuspüren, um sich das zurückzuholen, was Mr.Gold gehört. Dies gelingt ihr auch. Als Belle und Mr. Gold an der Stadtgrenze stehen, um sich voneinander zu verabschieden, da Rumpelstilzchen nun loszieht, um Baelfire zu suchen, wird Belle von Hook angeschossen. Dabei fällt sie über die Grenze und verliert wieder ihr Gedächtnis. Daraufhin hat Rumpelstilzchen vor, Hook mit Magie zu attackieren, als plötzlich ein Fremder auftaucht. Rumpelstilzchen kann dem Auto rechtzeitig aus dem Weg springen, Hook wird jedoch angefahren. („ “) Im Krankenhaus muss Dr. Whale Hooks Wunden versorgen. Seine Rippen sind gebrochen und er hat einige Prellungen. Als Emma Swan in sein Krankenzimmer kommt, um herauszufinden, ob Cora sich auch in Storybrooke aufhält, fällt ihm erstmals auf, dass er schon wieder angekettet worden ist und fragt Emma, ob das ihr Hobby sei. Doch anstatt Emmas Fragen zu Cora ernst zu beantworten flirtet er wieder nur mit ihr. („ “) Wissenswertes * Hook hat eine Tätowierung eines Herzens mit Milahs Namen auf dem rechten Handgelenk. Das Herz wird von Rumpelstilzchens Dolch durchbohrt. Auftritte en:Hook es:Capitán Garfio fr:Killian Jones it:Uncino Hook, Captain Hook, Captain